A Bloom in the Storm
by Graywhisper
Summary: Strorm Brewing on the Horizon has been chosen as Stoneteller's apprentice. But he didn't want it. When he finds a mysterious white she-cat behind the waterfall, his life turns upside-down. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new fanfic I decided to put up. I've had this idea for a while, but… I haven't exactly done any research, because I don't own the right books. It takes place in the Tribe of Rushing Water, but before you turn your nose up at it, they don't put mud all over their pelts, and they don't have funny accents. There's no way to tell what types of herbs they use either, so if you have suggestions or information for me, anything at all, do tell! I also have create-a-cats open for anyone wants to submit a tribe cat. Please do! I haven't figured out most of my kitties, and I'm going to use the ones I remember, but in this chapter I have pretty much everything checked out. Updating might be slow, because I have another fanfic I need to update (Graywhisper's Journey :3) so it won't be as fast as that. Btw, for those who have read my other story, I shove myself into every story, so I'm important to the main character. See if you can guess who! It's REALLY easy though. Well I think I've done enough explaining so here you go! Prologue and Chapter 1! **

_Bloom in the Storm _

_Prologue_

A small white figure stood out weakly in the dim light. Rain poured down, seeming like it wanted to stop the cat from leaping slowly up the cliff face. Long white fur clung to her body. Her sides heaved from the effort of jumping time and time again. It seemed like she would never make it to the top. Once or twice, her paws would slip on the slick rocks, or she would lose her balance and nearly tumble over the side. She would always regain her grip on the rock with her paws. She knew that if she slipped, she would plummet down, down, down, where she had no chance of surviving the crushing blow the ground would deal. Slipping was death itself, no second chances. So she struggled up to the top, onwards, onwards, of the seemingly endless cliff. She knew it _must_ have am end. It had to. It was her only chance. It was her only hope of living in peace.

_Chapter 1_

_-Storm brewing on the horizon-_

I was staring out into the night from behind the waterfall, which I did mostly every night, when _it_ happened. When _she_ happened.

A white she-cat suddenly burst in the tunnel into our cave, looking exhausted and bedraggled. Her long white fur clung to her sides from the rain and the waterfall, heaving with effort to breathe. Her eyes were closed, as she had already passed out by the time I got there. She was unconscious.

I yowl a late exclamation of surprise, which brings Talon, the only cave-guard this time of night, running over.

Talon spots the she-cat unconscious on the floor, and his hackles begin to rise. I don't have time for this. She needs healing, now!

"Go get Stoneteller!" My voice is frantic. Stoneteller says I need to work on being calm under pressure, if I ever want to be the next Teller of the Pointed Stones.

For a moment I forget the situation and scuff a paw on the stone floor. I never wanted to be the next Stoneteller! I wanted to be a prey-hunter the whole time! My sister, Gray whisper that brings news of gladness, was with me on that.

Our mother, Brook where small fish swim, supported us the whole way. I remember the day Gray and I were to start our training. It was just moments before the ceremony would begin.

Stormfur, our Dad, and Brook had lined us up in the hollow that had served as our den the whole time we were kits. Then they retreated to the side to look at us.

"Why are you so nervous?" Stormfur asked Brook.

"Well, what if Stoneteller crushes my kits dreams?" Brook had said.

A look of understanding came into my father's eyes. He said no more about the matter, draping his tail over his mate's shoulder.

Stoneteller walked into our den, running a practiced eye over each of us. Brook watched anxiously. Stormfur ran a calming tail down her spine.

I wasn't worried about what he chose us to be. Both Gray and I had inherited the small, lithe, shapes of our parents, Gray more so than me. She looked like Brook exactly in shape, but Stormfur's stone-gray pelt. Yet her paws and chest matched Brook's light gray. Her eyes were as deep blue as the waterfall.

I was a stormy gray, perfect for my name. I had slightly shaggy fur, combined with the gray was a perfect for blending in with the boulders of the mountains.

Stoneteller had been pacing about us, for a long time, scrutinizing every detail. We stood erect and still as a stone, muscles locked, neither of us daring to move.

"Gray whisper that brings news of gladness," Stoneteller finally says. "You will be a prey-hunter."

Gray's eyes sparkle with magical light, wonderfully happy. She nods quickly and runs up to Brook, purring softly.

Stoneteller locks eyes. His are gray; the same color as the stones her reads.

"Storm brewing on the horizon, I have decided you will train under me, to learn the ways of The Tribe of Endless hunting, and to heal and lead your tribe!" He finishes with an important air, as if it was a privilege for me to be the next Stoneteller.

It's all I can do to keep my expression in control. However, I can't control my eyes as they dilate bigger than they ever have before.

I hope he takes it as excitement and not surprise, as I fight the sorrow in my heart. All I wanted my whole life was to be a prey-hunter! That's all.

I feel a whimper welling up, but thankfully I am interrupted by the return of Talon with my mentor, Stoneteller. I dip my head respectfully and wait for him to speak first, as was custom.

"Why have you called for me, Storm brewing on the horizon?" Stoneteller asks ice in his voice.

"Well this she-cat here appeared just came here and passed out so I told Talon of swooping eagle to go fetch you." I say, in one scared breath.

Stoneteller shakes his head. Uh-oh. "So you sent the only cave-guard away, leaving yourself alone with a potentially dangerous cat?"

I don't meet his gaze. "I panicked." I mutter.

If it's even possible, Stoneteller's voice sharpened.

"Why did you let him do that, Talon of Swooping Eagle?"

Talon responded without pause.

"He is your apprentice, therefore the next Teller of the Pointed Stones."

Stoneteller nods, satisfied with the answer.

"You must be punished, Storm Brewing on the Horizon."

I wince and sigh inwardly. What could it be this time?

"As punishment for your mistake, this she-cat is your responsibility." He mews with finality. "I will not lift a paw to help her."

Crap.

It's one thing for Stoneteller to do something awful to me, but it's _completely_ different for him to risk the she-cats life. Because of my incompetence, this cat might die.

I feel the sadness welling up again. Stoneteller sees and seems satisfied. He turns around and stalks back to the Cave of Pointed Stones.

It's not until he's out of sight that I crumple to the ground, wishing I was as dead to the world as the she-cat.

Someone nudges my shoulder, and I remember Talon's still there.

"Stoneteller said he wouldn't help, but that doesn't mean I won't."

"Really?" I look up at him hopefully. Talon looks embarrassed and awkward for offering, but he nods. "Than do you think you can take her to a nest in the herb hollow?"

In answer Talon picks up the drenched she-cat and takes her in the direction of where Stoneteller was. I didn't want to go back there, but it was where the herbs were. I didn't have much of a choice.

Wearily, I get off the stone floor, and walk slowly to the cave. Only because she was there. She won't die on my watch.

**So what do you think? It's only my second fanfiction, and I thought it was pretty good. I hope you think so too! Review!**

**_-Graywhisper_**


	2. Anchor

**Hi guys! Here I am with chapter 2!**

**Erin Huntress: I don't mind the correction at all: actually, I was expecting it! I haven't read that far… so Talon will move to the elder's place soon and ya… the other kits are… prey-hunters or cave-guards? I probably need to know but I have no idea. I haven't taken offense. Really… I appreciate it a lot. And for the cat you inserted… want her to be a main character? Have any personality opinions? That would be nice to know. Please review more?**

**YouKnowMe: I do know you… lol I appreciate the characters a ton, and will definitely use them! Thanks!**

**SwiftStar1: Thanks much!**

**Silverwind1313: Unfortunately, Stoneteller always came off to me as mean and strict like that… Thanks!**

**ShadowRide1313: You can still be in my story! I mean, I put myself in there. "Gray whisper that brings news of gladness" odd, but I like it. If you still want to be in here, just tell me the name. :D**

**Hecobiza: Thanks! Though I haven't put any more of this up in a looong time, I do intend to finish it. I hope you'll stick with me!  
**

**So sorry for the long wait! Sincere apologies to all! But, as you know I _have _been working on other things! I haven't just disappeared! And the funny thing is, I'm pretty sure (correct me if I'm wrong) but that you all have been reading Graywhisper's Journey! That's amazing! I hope you enjoy this story as much as you like that one. :)**

_**Anchor**_

My dreams were full of nothing but the endless sound of the rushing waterfall, the exhaustion in my paws, the heavy tug of my long fur soaked and stuck to my body. The dreams were nightmares: despite the discomfort I knew there was no way any cat had known I had slept uncomfortably. No; nights dozing under cover in unsafe places made it impossible to writhe in your sleep, unless, of course, you _wanted _to be discovered. Only a cat with no sense of self-preservation ever tried that.

I had met countless rogues and loners in my limitless wandering. None of them ever stayed with me. That didn't matter: I was better off alone. I had only met a few who showed interest in joining me. After my best friend died, I always turned these joining questions down. It was too risky: the whole world seemed out to get me. She died running from the fox on our heels; a fox I had stupidly wandered into. It was my own carelessness that killed her, and I knew it. Sometimes, I would turn as if to tell her something, share something amusing I'd thought of or remembered, but only to discover she wasn't there; a bitter reminder to be cautious.

I wasn't inclined to die either; I didn't want the company of any cat.

That was why when I discovered I was somewhere soft and comfortable and _dry_, my fur fluffed and spread out around me, I decided I wasn't going down without a fight.

Any cat with any instinct would know that a cat was awake by their breathing patterns: I kept mine slow and deep; a little trick I'd picked up from a friendly loner. It was a little harder to keep up, but it was worth remaining undetected.

Focusing to keep my ears relaxed, I scented the place around me, alert to even the tiniest sound. I found the scent of a cat, smelling like mud and smoke and a smell that could only be described like the _sky's_ wide open space.

Gentle pawsteps could be heard on the smooth stone floor, the steps light and swift, like a cat stalking prey. This cat would make a good hunter. As much as I like this cat so far, I couldn't take any chances. Preparing my mind for the spring, I tensed for half a second and sprung, my eyes snapping open, flipping the cat over and twisting so that he was in a position of complete helplessness. Brown leaves flew everywhere. There was faint plopping sounds as rounder roots and berries tumbled to the floor.

I found myself face to face with dark gray eyes, stormy and deep. I was impressed for a minute but kept myself focused, every sense on edge. There was a moment of complete silence.

Before either of us could say anything, I felt a light touch on my head and flipped backwards, momentarily scared of any reinforcements this cat might have. I'd met Clans before: when one was in trouble, the entire camp came running.

Nothing: there was no cat else in the cave. In the next moment: quick as a flash, I was back by the tom, a silver claw at his throat. As much as I hated it, this was necessary in this circumstance, like many before. I had no idea where I was, who this was, or how I got here.

"Who are you and where am I?" I demanded.

The tom's eye gleamed with an emotion I couldn't identify. He seemed to compose himself before saying:

"Welcome to The Tribe of Rushing Water!" With annoyed cheerfulness. "My name's Storm! Hi! I would _sincerely _appreciate if you would get your claw away from my throat!"

Despite the circumstances, I forced back giggles and the bubbly feeling inside my chest. I'd never met a cat with such an odd sense of humor. Deciding he didn't pose much of a threat, I sheathed my claws and stepped back.

"I believe you owe me your name." He added.

I licked my paw thoughtfully, considering in my head.

"Bloom." I finally said. "My name is Bloom."

"Nice name." He commented. "Now, I would appreciate if you stayed in this little cave here while I explain some things. Not many tribe-cats would appreciate a stranger walking among them as if she owned the place." He promptly turned his back on me and began to collect the leaves settled all around the cave.

While he did that, I got the chance to examine the room around me.

The cave was set in stone, light emanating from a small entrance in the narrow side. One wall was covered in cubbyholes, ranging from the size of holes I could make a comfortable nest in to holes the size of my paw. Storm was shoving the leaves, roots, and berries that had fallen into different holes. Across from the hole-riddled wall, 5 nests lined the wall. They were lined with feathers and lichen. In the back, a comfier, more permanent-looking nest sat apart from the others.

"So." He said, finishing with the herbs and sitting back on his haunches with a pleased expression. "How old are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just genuinely curious." He said.

"10 moons." I responded. I didn't know why, yet I just wanted to trust some cat, to trust this tom.

"Well, you act a lot older than you are." He responded. "I'm 11."

"Wow." I said, but quietly so he couldn't hear. A cat who couldn't defend himself at 11 moons? It seemed impossible to me.

"What do you use this, this holey-wall for?" I suddenly blurted out. What? I was curious!  
"Well, we use it for herb storage. And when we need to, or some cat cam climb to the top, that big hole is used as a den. It's never happened before, so it was just really a thought of Stoneteller."

"Stoneteller?" I thought aloud. I wasn't actually paying attention to what I was saying: my mind was filled with thoughts of making it to that big hole in the side of the cave, though up high so not even a full-grown tom could get at it.

"Stoneteller's the leader of our tribe." Storm says abruptly, sweeping up bits of leaf with his tail, shoving them out of the mouth of the cave with some difficulty. "He's also my mentor, teaching me to some day lead our tribe."

This announcement snatched me out of my daydreaming. His tone was bitter when he said he was going to be leader some day: I couldn't imagine why. All that power, belonging to a single cat… I could feel ambition creeping up inside of me. I shoved it back with a fierce inward growl. I hadn't even seen more than this one cave in this tribe: I didn't even know if I was joining it, didn't even know anything about it. I didn't even know if they would _let _me join.

I shake my head, dazed, as Storm called out. "Bloom, were you listening?"

"Hmm?" I ask, still half unaware.

"I said that I was in charge of healing cats. In fact, Storm put me in charge of healing you, when you arrived on our doorstep." He said quietly. "I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to heal you correctly."

I twisted my neck to look back at Storm, and could hardly believe he thought he wasn't a good healer. He hardly looked at the herbs that he handled: yet he handled them with such efficiency, I couldn't believe he was actually unaware of the motions of his paws.

He was looking at me…

It was odd, his expression.

But not unpleasant.

Kind of like an anchor.

To hold me down.

And that's when I realized.

I wouldn't be able to leave him if I tried.

_**Well what do you think? This is sort of how the story is gonna follow. A love story, pretty much. Too bad for those of you who don't like that. But don't worry, it won't all be romance. There will be other stuff, too. So don't leave me!  
**_

_**-Graywhisper ;3**_


	3. Hopelessly Caught

**Hello once again everybody! I realize it has been **_**quite **_**a while since I have updated. **** I've actually been writing nonstop in all my free time, whether it be on notebooks at school or typing at home, my hands are really starting to hurt. XD Oh well, I enjoy it, or I wouldn't do it. :P **

**Fogtail of RiverClan: I bet you're not as sucky at tribe names as I am! Gray whisper that brings news of gladness? Really? I kind of like it though, so I'll just keep it. XD I gladly accept your cats- after all, I do need it. Please forgive me for the weirdness of it all, but the only real cats from the books will be Stormfur, Brook, and the cave-guard who helped Storm's (his name escapes me at this very moment :P) It's a little weird, but I think it'll work. **

**SwiftStar1: Thank you! I'm sorry this update came so late, but I hope you enjoy! **

**ShadowRide1313: I'M SORRY! And yes, they are in love. This story is probably going to have a lot of romance. A good way to satisfy Hecobiza, yes? (If she even reads it!) XD  
**

**Robinpaw: Thanks! Yes, I know it's not a proper name, but I wanted to get it in the story somehow. :P I have no idea how a whisper can be Gray. O.o I'm glad you like romance, cause this story's probably gonna be full of it :D Also, your tribe cat. I'll take him, if you send me his info. It'll be great to have him! **

**AK47: I'm really sorry this came so late! I hope you will forgive me! Here's a chappie to resurrect you…. :D **

**Robinpaw: Lol wut two of you? Anyway, I'm glad you like the story! Ya, that is an error, and I'll go back and fix it maybe, if I remember. And I'm glad you like the sarcasm, cause I adore it. :) And I'll gladly accept your cat! She may not be here in this chapter, but she'll definitely be here eventually. **

**6 reviews! I love you guys! Though please, I really am sorry. I really have been slacking off when it comes to updating, and hopefully updates will become more frequent. **

**And here's the chappie…**

**What am I doing? **

_**-Bloom- **_

I tear my eyes away from his and try to figure out what the heck just happened. Love at first sight? Less than a minute ago, I had a claw pressed against his throat!

"Well." He says, snapping me out of the turmoil of my insides. I cringe inwardly. I know he felt it, too, and I don't know if I could stand him saying anything about it.

"Well." He says again. "That was… something."

I grit my teeth and squeeze my eyes shut tightly. He'd said something about it.

"Hey." He said, stepping closer.

My heart beat faster. Stupid heart.

"Are you all right?" Storm sounded truly concerned. He took another step closer.

I snap open my eyes and my head snaps up with them. I turn slowly to face him, and the odd expression on his face tells me how weird I look.

"Just give me a minute to…. Think." I tell him through gritted teeth.

"Ok. Whatever you say." He shrugs and turns around, his fur prickling anxiously. I can tell he's not as calm as he's pretending to be.

He goes back to fussing over his leaves.

"Storm." I say.

He slowly turns around to face me. "Yes?"

"Is there anywhere quiet, isolated?" I needed a place like this. It was probably the only way I could stop my head from exploding.

Storm stopped sorting the leaves, and one ear folded over. It sent a little thrill in my heart. Stupid heart.

"Follow me."

He placed his leaves in a neat pile before flicking his tail. Wordlessly, I followed him out of the den and into a larger cave. Pointed stones are arranged haphazardly around a small pool of water that looked like shining silver liquid. It was beautiful.

Storm doesn't stop here though. He walks quickly around the pointed stones, head low. I follow, just as quickly. I don't understand his anxiety. This cave had an aura that seemed to pull me towards it. I shake my head to snap away from it, than run a little to catch up with him. He looks over his shoulder quickly before walking a little faster and emerging into a large cave.

The cacophony of the waterfall reaches my ears. I watch as Storm leads me quickly to it, looking from side to side. Quietly, he walks to the other end of the cave, where a small, dark passage, is hidden.

He confidently ducks inside, his shoulders already losing the tension. I hesitantly follow. Where was Storm going?

Storm is waiting for me inside.

"This is my favorite place." He said. "Don't tell anyone about it. Please?"

"What, this dank, dark, pointless cave?" I ask. Seriously. What the heck?  
"No no no no." He says, shaking his head eagerly. "What I'm about to show you is probably the place with all the happiest memories I've ever had."

A place that meant that much to him. He was sharing this sort of place with me. He had felt it just as much as I had. Maybe even more.

He looks at me trustingly. I nod.

"I promise I won't tell your secret."

He looked about as happy as a cat could ever be.

"Follow me." He says, than turns and proceeds down the tunnel.

I follow uneasily, my skin crawling. My whiskers brush the cave either side of me, and I know the cave is small. There is no light, and I can't see anything.

We walk in the cave for what seems like an eternity. Maybe it wasn't. No, probably not. I was probably just really impatient.

I can smell Storm's excitement as some light begins to appear in the distance.

"Almost there. Watch out though, it gets kind of steep." He meows.

My heart jumps into my throat.

Soon the ground underneath my paws is steep and slick. I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Hang in there. We've almost arrived."

Soon, I push my head out of the tunnel and shakily climb out, curling up on the rock and closing my eyes.

"Hey." He says. "Are you alright?"

"No." I moan.

He comes closer, and my heart beats faster.

"Open your eyes, Bloom. The view will make you feel better."

"No it won't." I mutter.

"Yes, Bloom. It will. I promise."

"Fine." I groan.

I open my eyes and pull myself into a sitting position.

"Wow." I say.

I'm on a cliff, overlooking a valley. A beautiful valley. There are puffs of clouds and large birds soaring around. I can hear trickling water, so I prick my ears and turn around to find a small, trickling stream leading into a pond, and a tree that clings desperately onto rocks by the pond. It's roots trail into the water.

Storm sits next to me, happy.

"This is amazing, Storm." I say.

"I knew you would like it." He says, and puffs out his chest.

I purr in amusement. Silly tom.

He looks at me, eyes twinkling and lets his pelt barely brush mine.

I stiffen for about a millisecond before I realize that it feels kind of… nice.

He purrs and I join him, hopelessly caught.

But then I realize that feels kind of nice, too.

**Well, it's not much of a chapter, but I enjoyed it. It is an update after all, but I'm sorry that it wasn't super spectacular. I think I've exhausted my creativity today. **

_**-Graywhisper**_


End file.
